Miss Fortune
}} Abilities bonus physical damage, doubled to against champions and monsters, and mark their target, rendering them immune to Love Tap for as long as they remain marked. Whenever Miss Fortune attacks an unmarked target, she triggers the bonus physical damage and transfers the mark to them. |targeting = Love Tap is an on-hit effect. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = The bonus damage benefits from life steal. |spellshield = Will not block the mark. |additional = If Miss Fortune has in her inventory, Love Tap still only applies to the target affected by her primary basic attack. |video=Miss Fortune IVideo }} Miss Fortune fires a shot at the target enemy, which then bounces to hit an enemy behind them, dealing physical damage to the first target and increased physical damage to the second, applying on-hit effects to both. |description2 = Double Up's second shot prioritizes enemies directly behind the primary target, especially enemy champions marked by prior to the ability being cast. If the first target is killed, the second hit will , dealing 50% increased damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = | }} |targeting = Double Up is a single-targeted ability that affects one additional enemy in a conic area of effect behind the original target. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = Both hits will apply on-hit effects. ** On-next-attack effects will only apply to the first target, such as Spellblade. ** , and can block either hit. If Miss Fortune is blinded, both hits will miss. |spellshield = will block either hit. |additional = * The second shot follows a priority order on targets within 500 units of the primary target: *#Enemy champions in a 40° cone marked by Love Tap. *#Minions and neutral monsters within a 20° cone. *#Enemy champions within a 20° cone. *#Minions and neutral monsters within a 40° cone. *#Enemy champions within a 40° cone. *#Enemy or neutral units within a 110° cone. *#Enemy or neutral units within a -range 160° cone. * Double Up's range is not listed as spell range, but instead matches her basic attack range. * Double Up can bounce to units in brush or fog of war if they are in range of the target the spell is initially cast on. * Double Up must kill the first target for the second hit to deal enhanced damage. If the first target dies before the first hit lands, the second target receives the normal second target bonus damage. |video=Miss Fortune QVideo }} After 5 seconds of not losing to non-periodic damage, Miss Fortune gains 25 bonus movement speed, which increases to a greater amount after another 5 seconds. |description2 = Miss Fortune gains for 3 seconds and brings Strut's passive effect to full power. |description3 = Marking a new target with prolongs Strut's remaining duration by 1 second, doubled to 2 against champions and capped at 3 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 8 |cost = 30 |costtype = mana |targeting = Strut is a self-targeted buff. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = |video=Miss Fortune WVideo }} Miss Fortune rains hundreds of bullets down onto the target area for 2 seconds, and dealing magic damage to enemies within the area every seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = | }} |targeting = Make It Rain is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = area |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will not block the ability. |additional = * Make It Rain grants sight of its area of effect. * Make it Rain remains active for its duration even if Miss Fortune dies. |video=Miss Fortune EVideo }} Miss Fortune channels for 3 seconds, firing several waves of bullets over the duration. |description2 = Each wave deals physical damage and can for }} damage, modified by bonus critical damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1400 |targeting = Bullet Time is a channeled pass-through conic area of effect ability. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = area |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will not block the ability. |video=Miss Fortune RVideo |leveling2 = AD}} AP)}}| AD}} AP)}}}} |additional = * Bullet Time's critical damage component is × bonus critical damage. This cuts the normal +100% down to +20%; with , it would instead cut +150% down to +30%. ** The critical strike modifier is shown in the ability tooltip.}} References cs:Miss Fortune de:Miss Fortune es:Miss Fortune fr:Miss Fortune pl:Miss Fortune pt-br:Miss Fortune ru:Мисс Фортуна zh:厄运小姐 Category:2010 release Category:Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Marksman champion Category:Slow champion Category:Ranged champion Category:3150 IP champion Category:790 RP champion